Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds
Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds, more commonly known as Baker's Dozen, was a coalition composed of thirteen M class worlds, with a fourteenth attempting to join, located in The Triangle at the edge of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. This coalition was unified under the goals of liberty, justice, trade, peace, and mutual protection. Origin The origin of the AOFW was credited to E.J. Baker who created an alliance with Francis McClain of New New Aberdeen whom he met during his childhood travels with his father. The joint venture was announced on stardate 1/9412.25. Six representatives from nearby colony worlds attended the talks and mediation on Baker's World. Baker took the opportunity and convinced all present that it would be in their best interest, with the on-going war for the sector, to sign a mutual protection treaty. ( }}) War with the Klingon Empire This treaty was quickly called in to action when the Klingon Empire took over and sent the inhabitants to forced labor. The AOFW immediately entered the war, siding with the Federation. They provided the Federation with bases on several AOFW world's and the shipyard and reapair facilities of New New Aberdeen were instrumental in giving the advantage to the Federation. Maze was quickly liberated by AOFW troops backed by the Federation. Despite their common goal the AOFW did not allow Federation troops to remain in their space after the war and asked them to leave their space, thought the trading agreement remained in place. ( }}) Continued expansion The AOFW continued to grow after the end of the war with Willis Baker taking over the AOFW Grand Council. The continued success of the affiliation is often attributed to Baker's World economic soundness and the militaristic capabilities of New New Aberdeen, though in the public's eye, it's attributed to the highly charismatic Baker family which lead to the commonly used named Baker's Dozen. ( }}) War with the Federation The Colil Crisis developed after a city was found underneath the surface of Colil V, Baker's World renounced their rights on the planet and placed it under the supervision of the AOFW Science Council. The AOFW warned off all major powers. These warnings were ignored by a "science team" that traveled to Colil V, forcing the AOFW to declare war on the Federation. Baker ordered any available ship to Colil V and to set up a blockade. The science-vessels arrived in orbit, only to encounter an armada of freighters and personal ships. Thought the majority of these ships possessed no type of weaponry, they still faced off with the Federation and warned that any cruiser that would attempt to pass the blockade would be met with force. Left in a delicate position the mission's Commander refused to cause the destruction of these ships and held is position while awaiting orders from Starfleet Command, who refused to cause the deaths of innocents to gain Preserver technology, so the Federation backed off and opened negotiations. This made the AOFW the first government to declare war on the Federation and win. Eventually Baker signed an agreement that allowed for scientific study of the Preserver site. ( }}) Military The AOFW's military was strongly influenced by Starfleet, with most of their ground and space commanders being Federation trained. The military adopted a non-interference policy regarding internal maters. Most of their ships were also of Federation designs, usually designed at New New Aberdeen shipyards, as were most of their hand weapons. Some of their ships were of Orion origin. The AOFW Space Force could be called in by any of the members leadership parties for means of protection or aid. The military was sometimes assigned to help nearby independent planets in the event of disasters. ( }}) Connections category:states category:governments category:affiliation of Outer Free Worlds category:alpha and Beta Quadrant states category:triangle sector